


Tied Up

by aerobesk



Series: Harry Potter Au [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray shook his head innocently. “Nothing. Just commenting on how great you two look today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

Michael woke to the sound of Gavin falling over. The Slytherin had been trying to pull on his shoes, mumbling to himself as he lay on the floor.

“Gavin, what are you doing?”

He looked over, seeing that Michael was awake before shouting in victory as he pulled his shoe on. “It’s almost time for class! We’re going to be late!”

Michael looked at his watch once before looking around, realizing that they were still in the astronomy tower. They’d gone up for a picnic the night before, and watched the stars until they both had, apparently, fallen asleep. It was horrendously romantic, and Michael would never live it down.

He stood up, picking up the robes and ties, tossing Gavin’s to him before slipping his own on and pulling on his shoes. The two flew down the stairs and out of the astronomy tower, yelling a quick “Bye!” behind them as they split off in two directions.

\--

Michael arrived only a minute late to potions, walking in and taking his seat before Pattillo had started taking roll. He slid into his chair, throwing a quick look at Ray. The brunet had one elbow on his desk, his chin resting on his hand. He was looking at Michael, grinning at him before saying “Nice look.”

Michael tilted his head, smoothing down his hair and straightening his robes before focusing on the lecture.

\--

Gavin wasn’t as lucky as Michael and had Care of Magical Creatures first. He ran down the hill, making it to the gamekeeper’s cottage about ten minutes late. He slunk up as quietly as possible next to Barbara.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Free.”

Gavin grinned apologetically. “Sorry sir. Won’t happen again.”

Burns looked him over once before rolling his eyes, focusing on getting the students in order. Gavin turned to Barbara and grinned, only to see her smirking at him viciously.

“What?” he asked, nervously rubbing his face.

She reached out, ruffling his hair before pushing him towards the newly formed line of students. “Oh, nothing.”

\--

The boys didn’t see each other again until lunch. Gavin walked into the great hall and sat down next to Michael at the Gryffindor table. Ray and Joel sat down together on the other side, and Barbara sat next to them, leaning over to whisper something into Ray’s ear. He shook his head, grinning at her.

“What’s with you two?” Gavin asked, watching them warily.

Ray shook his head innocently. “Nothing. Just commenting on how great you two look today.”

Barbara snorted and Gavin looked at Michael questioningly. The Gryffindor shook his head and shrugged.

At that moment Headmaster Ramsey walked passed, doing a double take when he saw the boys before smiling at them.

“You know, it’s always nice to see inter-house support.”

He walked away grinning, and Ray and Barbara lost it, Ray almost smacking his face into his mashed potatoes he doubled over so hard.

Joel smiled, looking at the two confused faces across the table before pointing at them. Gavin just tilted his head, so Joel tapped his chest, waiting for them to get the message.

Michael finally caught on and looked down, confused about what he was looking for until he realized that his tie was not supposed to be green. He glanced over at Gavin, seeing the blond’s eyes trained on the red and gold tie wrapped around his neck.

Michael groaned, laying his head on the edge of the table, causing Barbara and Ray to laugh even harder. Gavin tore the red tie off, placing it on the table and throwing a snippy “Sod off” to the two across from them.

 

 


End file.
